


Six Random Drabbles #6: To Market

by Siriusstuff



Series: Six Random Drabbles [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical Fantasy, Drabble, M/M, Wolf Derek Hale, magical Stiles implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Market day in another realm.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Six Random Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569628
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Six Random Drabbles #6: To Market

**Author's Note:**

> Random word prompts: _dog apples nice_
> 
> FYI re: _tinker_. In Ye Olden Days a tinker was someone who went about repairing metal things, and so I assume had metal available for sale.

"That's a big dog, boy!" someone shouted when Stiles entered the road crowded with vendors.

Derek lowered his head to look smaller until Stiles pointed out there were giraffes and elephants nearby.

"Look at my nice apples!" a maiden proclaimed, thrusting globes of red fruit in Stiles's face.

"I need iron," is all Stiles replied.

Derek's low woof got Stiles looking at a tinker conducting business.

The tinker accepted six pennies for some fragments of exploded cannon, his eyes never leaving the boy’s immense companion.

Returned to their forest hut Stiles set to work binding the witch to her grave.


End file.
